bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orre
'Big Brother Pokemon: Orre' Big Brother Pokemon: Orre ''is the ninth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in April 2018 and applications went out on ''April 23, 2018. This game featured both newbies and returnees to the Big Brother Pokemon series. The season premiered on May 6, 2018. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bborre. '''Hosts 'The Twists' *'Mixed Season': This would be the first season to have an even ratio of newbies and returnees to play in one single season. *'Past, Present & Future': Similar to the past few seasons, this season would feature a theme with multiple components: Past, Present & Future. *'Blast from the Past': For the Past component, ten previous Big Brother Pokemon houseguests were brought back for a second chance at winning the game. Seven of them went pre-jury on their original season and three that made it to jury. *'The Big Brother Orre Lottery': For the Present component of the twist, each houseguest was gifted a lottery ticket Week 1 and at every eviction there was a lottery drawing for a prize. The prize was made public, but the winner was kept anonymous. The lottery would happen at each of the first four evictions and the gifts would be usable until the end of Week 6. **'Week 1': At the lottery drawing for Week 1, ticket #97241 was drawn and they were awarded a Golden Jigglypuff. This power allowed them to name themselves safe any week after HoH Results and before the Nomination Ceremony. During Week 6 John played the Golden Jigglypuff, negating his FS nomination. **'Week 2': At the lottery drawing for Week 2, ticket #43524 was drawn and they were awarded a Double Power of Veto. This power allowed the holder to remove one or two nominees after the veto ceremony, but before eviction. In the event that it was used, the HoH would decide the renomination(s). The power went unused and was won by TBA. **'Week 3': At the lottery drawing for Week 3, ticket #12636 was drawn and they were awarded a 15% POV Advantage. This power allowed the holder to boost a veto score of their choosing by 15%. Olivia played it during the Week 4 Veto Competition. **'Week 4': At the lottery drawing for Week 3, ticket #71866 was drawn and they were awarded a Silver Power of Veto. This power allowed the holder to veto the nomination of anyone other than themself. Autumn played it during Week 6 to save Ali from eviction. *'Future Sight': For the Future component of the twist, every week the HoH was able to designate one houseguest as safe for the week. This houseguest would consequently be nominated for the next week as a third nominee. *'The Race Against Time': After the Week 6 eviction it was announced by the Week 7 evictee would have some power in the game. Kat was evicted and was able to choose the pairings for the first ever Big Brother Pokemon: Amazing Race Week. She made the following pairings listed bellow. Then she was also able to connect the Past, Present and Future by choosing previously evicted houseguest Randy to compete alongside her in the Race. If the pair was able to win one of the rounds, one of them would re-enter the game and if they were able to win two of the rounds then they both would re-enter. Ultimately, they won one of the rounds and together decided that Randy would re-enter the game. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': denotes new players to the series. denotes returning houseguests. *'Note 2': denotes the houseguest designated by the HoH as the Future Sight houseguest. This houseguest was immune for this colored week and then nominated the next week as a third nominee. *'Note 3': Julia did not cast a vote at eviction, bringing the vote count from 17 to 16. *'Note 4': The bold face nominee denotes that Julia was the Future Sight nominee for the week. *'Note 5': On Day 13, Jelaminah decided to walk from the game due to personal reasons. The week continued on as normal. *'Note 6': John played The Golden Jigglypuff and earned himself a week of safety, negating his FS nomination in the process. *'Note 7': Autumn played her Silver Power of Veto on Ali, saving him from eviction and forcing Sammy to make a renomination. He chose to renominate Dennis. *'Note 8': After Kat's eviction, she was selected to start off the Race Against Time aka Amazing Race Week where she named the pairings for the week. The losing duo would be final nominees. Blake and Bryce were the duo that lost the race and faced eviction. *'Note 9': Kat also was able to choose Randy to compete alongside her in the Race Against Time for a chance to re-enter the game. The two ended up winning one challenge and Randy was chosen to re-enter. 'Lottery History' 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Ali - 2 *Blake - 2 *Lynn - 2 *Randy - 2 *Zeezo - 2 *Alivia - 1 *Bryce - 1 *Jelaminah - 1 *Jose - 1 *Sammy - 1 HOH Wins *Zeezo - 2 *Blake - 1 *Bryce - 1 *Jose - 1 *Lynn - 1 *Sammy - 1 POV Wins *Ali - 2 *Alivia - 1 *Blake - 1 *Jelaminah - 1 *Lynn - 1 *Randy - 1 Times Nominated *Autumn - 3 *Ali - 2 *Ashvika - 2 *Dennis - 2 *Julia - 2 *Kat - 2 *Olivia - 2 *Randy - 2 *Ricky - 2 *Blake - 1 *Bryce - 1 *John - 1 *Jose - 1 *Lynn - 1 *Roxy - 1 *Saxon - 1 Votes Cast Against *Ricky - 17 *Saxon - 15 *Roxy - 13 *Kat - 10 *Olivia - 10 *Julia - 8 *Randy - 7 *Dennis - 5 *Autumn - 4 *Lynn - 1 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *This is the first season to feature a cast with half returnees and half newbies. *This season is the first season since Season 3 - Hoenn to have an equal ratio of men and women. Category:Season